princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Arigato
Arigato (アリガト, Thank You) is the 2nd track of the 2nd disc of Ryoma's album SR Samurai. Lyrics Kanji= 低く流れてる 雨雲は遠くなって 街は少しずつ 落ち着きを取り戻してく 時が過ぎて 解ってきた事 少しはあるけれど まだまだいつだって 答えを探している きっと　上手くやれるから　心配ないさ （きっと　上手くやれるさ　心配ないさ） そんな声が聞こえてきそうで そばに　いると　素直になれないけど （そばに　いると　素直にならないけど） いつかきっと　言いたいんだ アリガト 風が緩やかに 季節を運んできて みんな少しずつ 心がざわめきはじめてる 今日一日 あれもこれもしよう！ 毎朝　思っても なかなか現実は 予定は未定のまま もっと　上手くやれるから　問題ないさ （そうさ　上手くやれるさ　問題ないさ） 何となくは　こなしてるけど 離れてると　素直になれる気がした （離れてても　素直にならないけど） いつかきっと　言いたいんだ アリガト 時が過ぎて 解ってきた事 少しはあるけれど まだまだいつだって 答えを探している きっと　上手くやれるから　心配ないさ （きっと　上手くやれるさ　心配ばいさ） そんな声が聞こえてきそうで そばに　いると　素直になれないけど （そばに　いると　素直にならないけど） いつかきっと　言いたいんだ アリガト．．． |-| Romaji= hikuku nagareteru amagumoha tooku natte machi ha sukoshizutsu ochitsuki wo tori modoshiteku tokiga sugite wakatte kitakoto sukoshiha arukeredo madamada itsudatte kotaewo sagashiteiru kitto　umaku yarerukara　shinpai naisa (kitto　umaku yarerusa　shinpai naisa) sonna koega kikoete kisoude sobani　iruto　sunaoni narenaikedo (sobani　iruto　sunaoni narenaikedo) itsukakitto　iitainda arigato kazega yuruyakani kisetsu wo hakondekite minna sukoshzutsu kokoro gaza wameki hajimeteru kyou ichinichi aremoko remo shiyou! maiasa　omottemo nakanaka genjitsu ha yoteiha mitei no mama motto　umaku yarerukara　mondai naisa (sousa　umaku yarerukara　mondai naisa) nanto nakuha　konashiterukedo hanareteruto　sunaoni nareru kigashita (hanaretetemo　sunaoni naranaikedo) itsuka kitto　iitainda arigato tokiga sugite wakatte kitakoto sukoshiha arukeredo madamada itsudatte kotaewo sagashiteiru kitto　umaku yarerukara　shinpai naisa (kitto　umaku yarerusa　shinpai naisa) sonna koega kikoete kisoude sobani　iruto　sunaoni narenaikedo (donna　tokimo　sunaoni naranaikedo) itsukakitto　iitainda arigato... |-| English= The steady stream of water is slowing; The large rainclouds are further apart. The neighborhood is bit by bit regaining its calm. Time has passed, And although I've come to understand some things, There's still many more - and always, I'm searching for the answers. Certainly, because I can do it well, I have no worries. (Certainly, you can do it well - I have no worries.) It seems like I can hear that voice... When you're there, I'm can't be obedient, but, (When I'm there, you don't need to be obedient, but), Some day, surely, I want to say these words: Thank you. The seasons are transported leniently by the wind, And everyone's spirits are beginning to rise bit by bit. Today's the first day; Let's do this and that! Every morning, even though I think that, The reality is, rather, that the plan's still undecided. Because I can become even better, I have no problems. (That's right - you can become even better - I have no doubt.) Somehow, I'm handling it easily; when we're separated, I feel like I can behave. (Even when we're separated, you still don't need to be obedient, but), Someday, surely, I want to say these words: Thank you. Time has passed, And although I've solved a couple of things, There's still many more - and always, I'm searching for the answers. Certainly, because I can do it well, I don't worry. (Certainly, you can do it well; I worry twice as much.) It seems like I can hear that voice... When you're there, I can't be obedient, but, (When I'm there, you don't need to be obedient, but), Some day, surely, I want to say these words: Thank you... Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets